My Rules
by AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf
Summary: ONE SHOT! Vampire Emmett is getting sick of his life being the way it is... will Jasper help him move on with his life? **JasperXEmmett LEMONS**


**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Note:** This story/one-shot is written in conjunction with my real life best friends story **"Empty Cage Girl" **by** TellxMexSweetxLies** though you don't have to have read her story to like this one, but it would be nice =P

_I hope you know I swear to god  
I hope you know that this won't stop  
-god damn, just another heartbreak-_

_I swear to god I won't stop until your shakin'  
And let me slide into you please baby  
If you want it let me bring it, let me sneak into your house tonight_

**The Birds and the Bees – Breathe Carolina**

~*~

I have been a vampire most of my life. To tell you the truth I don't even remember being human, not really. I wish I could though.

It would be nice to remember what my family was like. To be able to tell you how we were with each other and what my parents were like. I wish I could remember their faces and how much I loved them. I guess part of me does still love them, even if I can't remember what they were like.

In some ways I feel grateful that I can't remember. I would hate to think back and remember the people I loved most in the world and know that I will never see them again because they died and I'm still here.

I have been through so much in this non-life that I sometimes wish that I had died all those years ago. But I like to look on the bright side of life, and I take great enjoyment in looking back at the fun things and pissing myself with laughter... that is if I could piss.

The only problem with this life is that all the girls that go after me are medically enhanced and trust me, with my vampire vision none of that shit looks good... at all.

Everything is either too big or slightly lopsided and what is the point in having sex with someone who can't even facially express how she is feeling. I mean that shit is not human, and I should know. Hehe... I make myself laugh.

I haven't had a decent fuck in over 2 years. Some of the other guys always joke about how I might be gay because I never have sex anymore, so there's a lot of built up tension that has nowhere outlet to go to, other than my hand of course but we all know that there is nothing better than the real thing.

I had never _really_ thought about being gay for two reasons. The first being that I don't like labels they just annoy me. I'd hate to be plastered as gay or bi-sexual or even metro-sexual... I mean I think it is a bit creepy that there are some guys out there who take more time than I woman to get ready. They wax and straighten and bleach stuff on their bodies that only girls should ever do. And it's just wrong!

Secondly, the thought of having another man's junk anywhere near my junk just freaks me out, and _not_ in a good way. I've never been one for crossing swords when having a threesome with one girl and two guys -including myself- which I always thought was a weird way to have a threesome anyway...

But slowly over the years I have thought more about it. Not to the point where I only ever think of dudes when I'm touching myself, sometimes I think of girls too. And it's not really their faces I picture when I think about other guys, it's the way they sometimes have really delicate hands and how they would have the tightest spots to get into.

Lately it seems as though I am picturing more guys than girls, and I'm not entirely sure that I am happy about that fact. I can't help it, my mind provides the pictures and my body reacts; everything gets... bigger, if you know what I'm talking about.

I mean the guys really like paying me out about everything and sometimes their jokes are pretty funny.

I mean the other the guys found out that when they move something -as if to throw it- I will move my head up and down watching it almost like a dog would watch a ball it wants to be thrown.

We all laughed about it and I said, "Well you know what they say... small things amuse small minds."

And without missing a beat Jasper replied, "Yeah, that's why your sex life amuses us too."

Which -though I would never admit it- was a pretty fast and funny come back.

Jasper has been one of my best friends for a really long time... and since we are both vampires, our friendship has lasted longer than most. I have no idea why we have always been such good friends, but we just are. We get along better than anyone else in our little clan.

It's amazing how long our friendship has lasted, especially when you look at the fact that his adopted sister is such a bitch. _Rose_, even her name brings shivers down my spine, and not in a good way. Some people describe her as a woman who supermodels would envy... personally I don't care how gorgeous she is physically, but her personality towards me is horrible. I don't know why but people always seem to throw us together thinking that we should be making out in the nearest closet every time we get into a disagreement but that is never going to happen.

I know that she goes around telling people that my dick is a big as my brain, insinuating that I am stupid and have a small penis -even though both are _huge_. And I'm sure that she knows that I go around telling everyone -including potential boyfriends- that she is the biggest lesbian they will ever meet and that the only people that she goes for are ones with boobs as big as hers. But you know what they say; "all fair in love and war," and Rose and I _love_ to be at war with each other, cos that's just how we roll.

But no, Jasper is the best friend a 82 year old vampire could ever have. Unfortunately sometimes when I am having fantasies about other people, he sometimes makes an appearance. I know that it's probably wrong to have fantasies about my _male_ best friend, but I just can't help it. I mean, it's not like it happens all the time. Sometimes all I think about are girls. But occasionally after a long day of fighting and mucking around and his body is glistening like diamonds in the sunlight, I picture him without his pants wondering if his whole body glistens, just like mine does... And trust me when I say that my _whole_ body glistens when it comes in contact with the sunshine –even that special part of me.

Weeks after I first witnessed him with his top off, I was still picturing him in my fantasies. Even simple things like brushing my knuckles over his slim neck or watching his abs contract when he moved his body up and down.

I didn't want to act on my feelings, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling my best friend that I picture him naked. It wasn't until one of the other boys in our clan pointed out the fact that Jasper also hasn't had a relationship with a girl for a very long time... and when one of them joked that he might be gay his facial features changed to slightly scared –almost like he didn't want them to reveal something- before they quickly changed back into appearing uninterested.

For weeks I sat on the information that he might be slightly gay too. Or at least questioning his sexuality and wanting to try out new things like I was. And I kept thinking to myself that I need to find a way to be alone with him so that I could ask him these questions.

Don't get me wrong; at this time I was still not sure that I was actually feeling anything for him other than friendship. For all I knew I was just having weird mixed feelings that could go away with time and I would go back to think about nothing but women.

One day the boys at the club thought that it would be a good idea to have mock battles where we could rip each other to shreds and then put the pieces back together again... no fire!

Some of us thought that it would be a stupid idea, but after some deliberation it was decided that it would be a good idea for us to test our skills and see how we all reacted when in a battle scenario. The only thing I was worried about was the pain that came from having limbs ripped from your body, because trust me... it was no picnic.

We decided that it would be a better idea to do the 'fight club' style fighting in the middle of a secluded forest under the cover of night so that we could avoid being seen by any humans. And it was agreed beforehand that we run and fight at half speed so that there would be more ripping and that everyone would experience what that felt like.

Many of the guys when up against each other, and everyone lost a limb at some point that was later re-attached. It was messy and loud and _very_ painful. Fighting among vampires was not uncommon, but it wasn't really approved of when fighting for no reason other than boredom.

The fights when on for hours and even though vampires didn't feel much pain, by the time all the fights were finished we were all in quite a bit of pain and all I really wanted was a massage. Preferably conducted by a naked hot blonde woman –not Rose!!

Jasper and I walked back to my apartment; apparently he was the only smart one among us, as he had opted to be the referee in all the matches and chose not to fight, _lucky bastard._

He was trying to comfort me since I was in quite a bit of pain --I guess that's what happens when you have some of your ribs ripped out—when he offered to give me a massage...

My first thought was that; _I didn't want a man massage,_ but I couldn't really say "I don't want a man massage, I want a lady massage" because that would be both harsh and annoying as there were no ladies around.

Cos here's the thing, I wanted a girl to be the one massaging me because I think that there is a tiny part of every massage that makes you think "ooh, touch me elsewhere" you know what I mean? And even though I have been having _some_ feelings for Jasper, at the moment I wanted a massage from a woman cos I thought that I was going to miss out on all the fun of a massage if I'm getting one from a guy.

And I thought;_ I'm being homophobic, that's what I'm doing... I'm being homophobic; I should just accept his offer and get over myself. I mean I'd just come back from fighting and was still in a bit of pain, just lighten up._

Then I thought; _what am I talking about? He's probably heterosexual, just because there are a few rumours around the club saying otherwise doesn't mean that they are true. Maybe he's just good at giving massages and thought that it would be a nice thing for him to do to help me out. And I mean, what I am I talking about? Even if he is gay, do I think I have tickets on myself... do I really think that he is going to take one look at my overbuilt frame and think "I gotta have a little bit of that". I mean, what am I thinking? I should just go inside, lie down and get over myself and have a massage from my best friend._

So I accepted his offer and let him set up a space in my bedroom using the table with some cushions and blankets. I go into my bedroom and it's just him and me, and he says to me, "When I do my massages, I prefer that you are wearing nothing at all, it's just easier that way, so the oil doesn't get all over your clothes" and I thought, you know what? It might make a good story.

So I took off my pants and boxers, and there we were. I was laying face down, nude, good to go. There were candles lit around my room, and he had put an Enya CD in my stereo... it was all happening.

He was making his way up one of my legs, and then he starts working on my gouts (but muscles). Just working away, and it felt pretty good to be honest... turns out I had a lot of tension there.

So, through a series of small sensible decisions, I was letting one of my best friends work hard on my ass... and I just had to be happy with that. No one knew we were here, my room had no windows (to keep the sun out), he's probably never done this with a guy before and yet here I am; lying face down on a table, trying to get into it.

Now I couldn't just completely let go and enjoy it, because in my head I was cutting little deals with myself.

I was thinking; _if his hand goes anywhere near my crack, that would be it. I would get up and walk about of here,_ that's what I was going to do -cos I'm not too proud.

_If his hand goes ANYWHERE NEAR MY CRACK I'M GOING TO GET UP AND WALK OUT OF HERE THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!! _His hand just kind of swooped up near my crack... And I thought, 3 times... seriously 3 times! He did it about 7, who's counting anyway?!?

I thought; _if he touches my sack._ That's that one I haven't told anyone the rules they're only in my head, if he touches... he touched it, he was down there for a while. Whatever. He checked my prostate, what?!?!?

Now I thought; _if he flips me over. That's the one, that the deal breaker._ I can change the rules, _THEY'RE MY RULES!!_

He flipped me over; it was easier than I thought. Whatever, I was just so worked up _DON'T JUDGE ME!!_

I thought; _if he touches my cock; that's a clear line in the sand right there_... he grabbed it for a bit, WHAT?!? It was 19 times, maybe, I wasn't counting... whatever!!

Anyway, it got to a point when I just thought... _it gets the same result. No one knows what we're doing, and everyone loves a story with a happy ending._

So I turned my face around -very horny- and looked into the eyes of my best friend as slowly ran his hands up and down my cock while I watched him. I understand that to anyone else, my who internal monologue might seem like a ridiculous conversation/argument that I was having inside my crazy head. I couldn't settle the conflicting voices within me, and I had no idea what to feel about the situation.

I mean this was Jasper. The man I had known pretty much my whole vampiric life and he was making me feel like a horny teenager!

I could feel his hand moving up and down my dick as he stared lustily into my eyes, I couldn't help myself. I reached up and grabbed onto his collar, dragging his face down so that it was only a few inches from my own.

His hand stilled and I let out a groan that the sensation his hand was causing, had stopped. He smirked at my reaction briefly before I wiped it from his mouth with my own.

Kissing Jasper was like nothing I had ever felt before. He lips, though they were as soft and as smooth as marble, were also slightly warm against my own. Even though our bodies feel cold to normal human beings, to other vampires we feel warm. Not as hot as human skin, but warm enough to not be cold.

It was amazing just kissing Jasper and it became a lot better when his hand resumed its earlier motion of running up and down my rock hard dick. Our kiss became more heated and I felt his tongue against my lips, begging to be allowed entrance into my mouth which I willingly gave.

His tongue felt wonderful against my own; Jaspers unique taste surrounded my mouth. He tasted like spice and a completely different taste that was all his own.

"Oh God, Jazz. I never thought it could feel like this," I exclaimed as I briefly broke our kiss.

His grip tightened on my cock, and I could feel the pressure building inside me, begging for release.

"Mmm, Jazz I need more. _Please._" I all but whimpered to him, knowing that he knew how close I was because of the way he could read my feelings.

He moved his other hand, which had found its way into my hair, and slowly dragged it down my body to join his other hand at my crouch, where it lightly cupped my sack. He used this hand to lightly play with my balls, slightly rolling them together before pushing his pinkie finger into the area just above my butt hole.

Everything in my body tightened, and I pulled his head further towards me, crushing his lips with my own before I pulled away and let out a roar as I released my bodily fluids into the palm of my best friend.

"Jasper, that was amazing. I don't think I have ever come that hard before. Thank you." I whispered to him.

"You're welcome Emmett. I would say that we should just cuddle, but I think we need to talk." He replied nervously.

"I always knew that you liked to cuddle after sex, you woman." I laughed at him.

It took a moment before he started laughing with me, and we both broke into fits of joy and happiness. And for the first time since I first learned of his power to manipulate and feel emotions, I knew that the way I was feeling now was real and that he wasn't doing anything to change or alter the way I was feeling. And it made me happy to know that he knew I was feeling too.

We probably would have continued laughing for a while longer had in not been for the tremendous amount of noise that was coming from outside my apartment. All we heard was the loud sound of boots against the wooden floor of my living room before my bedroom was pushed from its arch and flew across the room where it shattered into pieces, leaving only a shadow standing in the doorway.

"What the _hell_ is going to here...?"

~*~

_Would you believe me if I told you that I want you,_

_And every day I felt this way?_

_Would you take me to the place you know_

_The one that leaves me all alone..._

_Wait right here just for a minute_

_We'll talk a little just about it  
I will take it slow, I won't let you go.  
_

**Authors Note:** So there you go people I hope you liked it. I made the cliff hanger so that if I wanted to continue this story as a series of slash one-shots I have left myself open for that.

If you liked this story/one-shot you gotta tell me... cos everyone loves gay Emmett and Jasper :D

Love ya,

**AnUnbrokenHorse aka RushtonElf**

**Xx**


End file.
